Fogstar's Clan
by Anna C. Poseidon
Summary: A story about the leader of CloudClan, A Clan in a rainforest which is almost permanently covered in a dense layer of fog over the treetops. CloudClan is neighbors with two other Clans: RockClan and DesertClan.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, the cat called Littlecreek will be appearing. Littlecreek is an OC cat of Apollo's Child. I do not own her.** **You should read Apollo's Child's stories because they are awesome.**

**So that you know who everyone is, here's a list of cats from CloudClan.**

**Leader: Brightstar** Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Deputy: Willowfrost **Creamy-furred tom with a white belly. Blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: Moonspirit **Pure white she cat with green eyes.

**Warriors: Bramblestone** Dark gray tom with brown ears tail and belly. Yellow eyes.

**Frostberry** White-furred tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice: Mistpaw**

**Shadefeather **Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

**Quickstream **Bluish gray she-cat with faint white stripes. Light blue eyes **Apprentice: Fogpaw**

**Bluesky **Bluish-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. **Apprentice: Cedarpaw**

**Oakshadow** Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ashpaw**

**Cloudfall **Pale gray fluffy tom with green eyes.

**Nightfire** Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Petalshine **Pretty brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Stormtail **Pale gray tom with blue eyes. A very fluffy tail.

**Cedarsplash** Creamy tom with a brown patch. Hazel eyes.

**Queens: Fernwhisker **Light brown she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Fogkit and Petalkit

**Silverflame **Silver-gray tabby with amber eyes. Mother of Littlekit, Mosskit, and Darkkit.

**Elders**: **Dawnsky** Pale gray she- cat with yellow eyes.

**Vineclaw **Huge brown tom with green eyes.

**Now, finally, on with the story!**

Fogstar's Clan

Fogkit squirmed inside the nursery next to his sister, Petalkit. Petalkit was nestled safely under their mother's tail. The light brown queen purred and swept Fogkit closer as well. Fogkit's father, Stormtail, padded into the nursery, a mouse swinging from his jaws. He dropped the mouse at Fogkit's mother's paws. "Good morning, Fernwhisker."Stormtail greeted the queen. He nuzzled his head against Fernwhisker's. Fernwhisker purred and took a bite from the mouse. Fogkit stared up at his father. Stormtail looked exactly like him, with a pale gray pelt and light blue eyes. He looked at Petalkit. She looked almost exactly like Fernwhisker. Except for the streak of light gray across her belly, she had a light brown pelt exactly like her mother.

Fogkit scrambled out of his nest and outside into the clearing of camp. He had never been outside before, and the harsh sunlight hurt his eyes. He shrank back to the nursery, but only to get Petalkit. "Petalkit, come on! The clearing is so big!" Petalkit climbed over Fernwhisker's paw and tumbled outside. Fogkit followed her, narrowing his eyes against the light. Brightstar was eating some fresh-kill with her deputy, Willowfrost. There was an amused glint in the wise tom's eye as he watched the two kits roll into the clearing.

Fogkit looked around, and his eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight. He noticed that Dawnsky, an elder, was sitting with her back to him, tail swishing from side to side enticingly. Fogkit narrowed his eyes and began to crawl stealthily towards the old she-cat's tail. Petalkit noticed what he was doing and began to creep forward behind him. Fogkit was right behind Dawnsky when Petalkit steeped on a branch. It made a crack, and Dawnsky turned her head in the direction of the sound. Oh no, thought Fogkit, she's seen me! But Dawnsky just turned her head back around, acting oblivious. Fogkit thought he heard a purr rumble from the old cat's throat. Well, he thought, at least she hasn't noticed me. Fogkit let out a cry and pounced onto Dawnsky's tail. She let out a dramatic moan, and crumpled to the ground. Petalkit squealed, "Get off our territory, you stinky old RockClan cat!" She lifted her chin triumphantly. Dawnsky rolled onto her back and exposed her belly. "You got me, I'll never challenge such fierce CloudClan warriors again!" She stifled a purr and added, "Now please allow me to get some fresh-kill before you chase me out." She padded towards the fresh-kill pile.

Fogkit happily tussled with Petalkit until he saw Stormtail striding across the clearing towards the exit with a patrol of other warriors. Petalkit struggled free of Fogkit's grasp and sprinted towards her father. "Stormtail!" She squeaked. Fogkit got up and ran over to him as well. Stormtail purred and licked the top of each of their heads. "Hello you two. How's your first day out of the nursery going?" Petalkit answered: "Fine. But we don't know any battle moves, so play fighting isn't very interesting…" She looked up at Stormtail thoughtfully. "Could you teach us some?" Bramblestone called to Stormtail from the group who was with Stormtail, which had now moved to the tunnel leading out of camp. "Coming!" Answered Stormtail. Stormtail licked Petalkit's head again and said, "Sorry Petalkit. I'm going on a hunting patrol. Maybe later, ok?" He purred again and ran towards Bramblestone and the others.

Six moons went **way** to slowly for Fogkit's liking. He spent most of his days playing with the other kits and watching warriors come back from patrols. He longed to be an apprentice and see the territory.

When he and Petalkit were about three moons old, the queen named Silverflame had three kits, named Littlekit, Mosskit, and Darkkit. This meant that the nursery was way more crowded, especially with Silverflame's mate, Cedarsplash, coming in constantly to either check on the kits, check on Silverflame, or bring fresh-kill. But Fogkit was glad when the kits got a little older, because then He and Petalkit could play with them and he wasn't as bored every day.

Today was the day Fogkit had been looking forward to for six moons. It was almost sunset, and Brightstar stepped out of her den and jumped onto Highrock. Fogkit watched with bated breath. He could see Petalkit a little ways away, and by the looks of it she could barely contain her excitement. She was bouncing up and down.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock!" Brightstar called out to the Clan. The CloudClan cats streamed out of their dens to hear the leader's words. When everyone was settled, Brightstar beckoned Fogkit and Petalkit forward with her tail. Fernwhisker hastily licked Fogkit's fur so it would lie flat, then moved onto Petalkit. Brightstar waited patiently. Stormtail gazed proudly at his kits, his chest fur puffed out. Fogkit and Petalkit scampered away from Fernwhisker's tongue and towards the Highrock. Fogkit sat dwon below it and glanced at Fernwhisker. Her eyes shone with pride. Fogkit lifted his head to look at Brightstar.

"Fogkit, you are now six moons of age and you are ready to become an apprentice. From this moment on until you become a warrior, you will be known as Fogpaw. Quickstream, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Fogpaw's mentor. Dawnsky taught you well, and I hope you will share that knowledge with Fogpaw." Fogpaw bounded over to the bluish-gray she-cat and licked her shoulder. Quickstream licked his shoulder back. Fogpaw then turned to see his sister apprenticed.

"Petalkit, you are also six moons of age, and you are old enough to become an apprentice. From this moment until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Petalpaw. Your mentor will be Shadefeather. Shadefeather, your former mentor Vineclaw was a wise and loyal warrior, and I hope you will pass your knowledge onto Petalpaw." Petalpaw ran over to Shadefeather, who licked her shoulder, and Petalpaw returned it. Shadefeather puffed out his chest proudly. Wow, Fogpaw thought enviously, Shadefeather was a senior warrior, and one of the most respected cats in the Clan. Petalpaw was lucky to have him as a mentor. Of course, Fogpaw reminded himself, Quickstream was also a great warrior.

That night Petalpaw and Fogpaw slept in the apprentices den, which was nestled under the branches of a weeping willow tree.

"Maybe we'll get to train together!" Petalpaw was meowing excitedly. Fogpaw and her were having a conversation about all the fun they would have as apprentices.

Mistpaw wriggled in her nest, snoring. Ashpaw's head popped up a few tail-lengths away.

"Can't you two be quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep here." He protested.

"Some of us aren't grumpy old parrots." Petalpaw retorted indignantly, but she settled into her nest and swept her tail over her nose. Within a few minutes, she was snoring as loud and Mistpaw. Fogpaw sighed and curled into a ball beside Petalpaw.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know not much happened, but I'm working on that. Also please tell me if you would like me to include list of the names of warriors from the other two Clans, RockClan and DesertClan. That would be very helpful. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Littlekit will appear in this chapter. Littlekit is an OC of Apollo's Child, and I do not own her.**

**Also, for a list of the cats of this Clan, see the beginning of Chapter 1.**

Fogpaw woke to the sounds of Ashpaw making his way through the apprentices den, his mentor, Oakshadow, calling to him from the clearing. Fogpaw was about to lay his head back down when Ash paw stepped on his tail.

"Sorry, Fogpaw" Ashpaw apologized, and mistakenly set his paw down on Petalpaw's shoulder, who squeaked, and her head bolted upright, eyes ablaze.

"Relax, Petalpaw, its only Ashpaw." Fogpaw said, resting his tail on Petalpaw's other shoulder. Ashpaw quickly apologized to Petalpaw and scrambled outside to meet Oakshadow. :"Are you okay?" Fogpaw asked Petalpaw, who was shaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, and padded outside as well, her eyes troubled, and moments later, Quickstream thrust her head into the apprentices den.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She nodded to Fogpaw. "Come outside, we're taking a tour of the territory with Petalpaw and Shadefeather."

Quickstream and Shadefeather were waiting with Petalpaw when Fogpaw finally escaped the clearing. Many cats had stopped him to say "Congratulations" for becoming an apprentice. Eventually he was out of camp and standing in front of his mentor. Shadefeather nodded.

"Good, everyone's here? Let's get going." He meowed, and turned towards the forest. Petalpaw glanced at Fogpaw excitedly, and followed him eagerly. Fogpaw bounded forward, Quickstream close behind. After a while they reached the top of a ridge. Shadefeather stopped, signaling with his tail that veryone should do the same. Fogpaw looked in awe over the incredible view that he was staring upon. The whole of CloudClan territory spread out beneath the four cats, so vast that it seemed as though it would swallow them up. Beond the territory Fogpaw could see RockClan and DesertClan territories, RockClan's mountain rising up out of the earth, and DesertClan's vast sand dunes. Petalpaw nudged Fogpaw's side with her muzzle, and pointed with her tail.

"Look, Fogpaw, there's a flock of parrots!"

Sure enough, when Fogpaw looked to his left, a group of the vibrant-feathered birds and risen from a towering palm tree, and were flying in the direction of DesertClan. Fogpaw had never seen parrots. although an elder had described them before, and they were quite common in the forest. He did remember one time though when he heard a parrot, but by the time he found where the sound was coming from, it had gone.

Quickstream turned to the apprentices, and flicked her tail over the ridge they were standing on.

"Well, this is the ridge, where warriors sometimes come to see if any neighboring Clan cats are invading. Although the other territories are pretty far away, if they're close enough we can usually spot a patrol pretty quickly. That mountain and it's base over there is RockClan territory…" She gestured towards the huge, rocky mountain, "And those sand dunes over there, that's DesertClan." She pointed her tail at the giant piles of sand. "Unless Shadefeather has anything to add" Shadefeather shook his head, "I thin kwe should head towards the Thunderpath now."

Petalpaw's eyes shone with excitement as she followed Quickstream's lead, and Fogpaw wondered what the Thunderpath looked like. Vineclaw had told him that it stunk horribly, and that huge monsters raced by every few heartbeats, threatening to crush cats under their round black paws. Fogpaw was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of a cat yowling and an earsplitting screech. Shadefeather raced ahead of Quickstream, and everyone followed until he gave the commanding yowl to stop. Fogpaw gasped. They had reached the Thunderpath, and Fogaw saw what must be a monster, with huge, round, black paws, a shiny, furless pelt, and a Twoleg coming out of its belly. Just behind the monster, Fogpaw saw a small, crumpled brown shape lying on the ground. An acrid stench filled the air, but Fogpaw stepped onto the hard surface. Shadefeather growled and sternly pushed Fogpaw back.

"It's too dangerous. Stay here while Quickstream and I have a look." He nodded to Quickstream, who cautiously padded over to him. His eyes were narrowed as he watched the Twoleg, who had now walked over to the crippled, unmoving shape. Fogpaw sat next to Petalpaw, far away from the edge of the dangerous Thunderpath, Petalpaw speechless. The Twoleg bent down and reached a fat, pink paw to the dark figure, but Shadefeather yowled and bounded onto the Thunderpath, Quickstream close behind, checking that no more monsters were coming. She hissed at the Twoleg, who had backed away, making soft noises. She continued to hiss, while Shadefeather nosed the shape carefully before shoving his shoulders under it, and Fogpaw could now see that it was a she-cat. Shadefeather hauled the cat across the path, supporting her weight on his shoulders. Quickstream backed away from the Twoleg, but her claws were still unsheathed, making it clear that the Twoleg should not come any closer if it knew what was good for it. Finally she bounded over to Shadefeather and helped carry the she-cat towards Fogpaw and Petalpaw. Petalpaw padded forward slowly , but stayed well away from the edge, ready to help the warriors when they were close enough. They had reached the edge now, and Shadefeather panted as he, Quickstream, Petalpaw and Fogpaw lowered the cat onto the ground.

"Who is she?"

"Is she from RockClan?"

"Is she a rogue?"

"Is she okay?"

Petalpaw and Fogpaw asked as Shadefeather quietly sniffed the she-cat. Quickstream looked worried, but didn't say a word. Finally Shadefeather lifted his head.

"She is from RockClan. She's not dead, but she is definetly injured severely. We need to get her back to camp as quickly as possible." His eyes softened as he added, "We will continue your tour tomorrow."

Together they helped the cat back to camp, Fogpaw and Petalpaw taking turns to help carry, and clear debris away from their path. Shadefeather took most of the weight of the she-cat, with Quickstream right beside him, helping.

After what felt like a moon to Fogpaw, he saw the familiar entrance to camp, a small tunnel underneath a boulder. Moonspirit, the medicine cat, rushed over to them immediately.

"What happened? Never mind, just bring her to my den immediately. Shadefeather, pass her over to Quickstream, she can manage, and you look exhausted."

Shadefeather gratefully let Quickstream take the weight of the she-cat and padded over to Brightstar's den, tail and head drooping.

**Thanks for reading this chapter, and please REVIEW! The more reviews, the more updates, and the more stuff for you people to read. **


End file.
